This application claims the priority of an application No. 201710297657.2 filed on Apr. 28, 2017, entitled “DISPLAY PANEL, PIXEL DRIVING CIRCUIT, AND DRIVING METHOD THEREOF”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.